blaze_and_the_monster_machinesfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Hilary James Lyall/The Annual Family Reunion
Plot Songs #The Having Fun Song #Me and My Family #Being Together #By Myself #Let's Go #It's a Great Day #The Friendship Song #I Love My Sister #Let's Play Together #The Kangaroo Hop #You Can Count On Me #I Love You Trivia Cast #Shannon Chan Kent as Hilary #Nolan North as Blaze #Caleel Harris as AJ #Kevin Michael Richardson as #Susan Silo as #Bryn McAuley as Gina #Scott McCord as Connor #Jayden Greig as Jackson #Lilly Bartlam as Jordan #Nissae Isen as Ryan #Tajja Isen as Lily #Carter Hayden as Rupert #Keke Palmer as Lucille Transcript (The episode starts off with Lily and Ryan figuring out a puzzle.) *Lily: "I need another piece for the puzzle." *Ryan: "Here Lily. Try this one." *Lily: "It fits. Thanks Ryan." *Ryan: "Not a problem." (Meanwhile, Connor and Gina are playing a card game.) *Gina: "Okay Connor. Next card to match is...A purple diamond." *Connor: "Oh I just saw one of those. Where is it." *Gina: "Do you remember Blaze. Oh. He said to try that one." *Connor: "Thanks Blaze." (Rupert arrives outside the gate.) *Rupert: "Okay Kids. I'd like to introduce you to my one and only sister in my family. Her name is Lucille." *All: "Hi Lucille." *Lucille: "Hi everybody." *Rupert: "My family arrived for our annual family reunion." *Gina: "What exactly is a family reunion." *Rupert: "It's a big party where all your members of the family come and celebrate. Aunts, Uncles, Great Aunts and Uncles, Cousins, Second Cousins, Third Cousins, Fourth Cousins, Fifth Cousins Twice Removed and your Parents." *Gina: "It seems like you're really excited for your family reunion." *Lucille: "I know. I can't wait until they get here. Are you excited for our family reunion too, Blaze." (Right on cue, Blaze comes to life.) *Blaze: "Whoo-Hoo. Did I hear someone say family reunion." *All: "Blaze!" *Blaze: "Hi everybody." *Rupert: "Have you met my sister Lucille." *Blaze: "Of course I do." *Lucille: "Oh Blaze. It's so great to see you." *Blaze: "Are you guys planning on a family reunion." *Connor: "Yeah. It's a really special party." *Gina: "You want to help us get ready." *Blaze: "Sure I would help." *All: "Great. Awesome. Let's go." (They walked off to the classroom get ready. Hilary arrived at the playground with a box of decorations.) *Hilary: "Okay Kipper. Now what should we do today. Well, there's so much to do today. I know we're gonna have fun. I can tell." (Song: Having Fun Song.) *Hilary: (Sings)Today is a special day. Because we're all together. We'll have the very best-of time. Because we're gonna have fun. Clap your hands. Run in place. Dance a silly dance. Make a funny face. Whatever we do, me and you. The one thing that we know is we're gonna have fun, fun, fun. Fun with everyone. We're gonna play all day. We're gonna have fun together. Fun, fun, fun. Fun with everyone. We're gonna play all day. Together we're gonna have fun. (She noticed that AJ is at the top of a slide.) *Hilary: "Oh hi AJ. Need a little help on the slide. Okay then here you go." (She pushed AJ down the slide, and he comes to life.) *AJ: "Yeah. Ta-Da. Thanks for the help." *Hilary: "AJ!" *AJ: "Hi Hilary. I'm so glad to see you." *Hilary: (Sings)Whatever we do, me and you. The one thing that we know is... *Both: (Sings)We're gonna have fun, fun, fun. Fun with everyone. We're gonna play all day. We're gonna have fun together. Fun, fun, fun. Fun with everyone. We're gonna play all day. Together we're gonna have fun. Together we're gonna have fun. (Song ends.) *Hilary: "Hey AJ. Did you hear that Rupert is having his own Family Reunion." *AJ: "Oh Boy. Of course I do." *Hilary: "He also had a sister. Her name is Lucille." *AJ: "Whoa. Awesome! I can't wait to meet her." *Hilary: "Well, your wish is about to come true, AJ. I'm supposed to go get ready for the Family Reunion." *AJ: "Well. Let's go get ready. C'mon." (They walked off to get ready too.) *Hilary: "Hi everybody. Hi Blaze. Hello Lucille." *All: "Hi Hilary. Hi AJ." *Rupert: "You know my sister." *Lucille: "Really." *AJ: "Of course. Hilary told me." *Lucille: "Well. It's so great to see you." *AJ: "Uh Hilary. You'd never told me that Lucille has a brother and they're in a family." *Hilary: "I guess I got a little bit carried away. Aww, well. No big deal. Let's get ready." *AJ: "Okay." (A little while later, the kids are all ready.) *Hilary: "Okay. We'll leave our dresses until tonight when Rupert and Lucille's whole family arrives." *AJ: "I hope they get here anytime soon." *Hilary: "I'm sure they will. But until then, I have an adventure to go on." (She enters the closet and then came out, wearing her Masked Avenger uniform.) *Hilary: "Or rather, the Masked Avenger has an adventure to go on. Ready guys?" *All: "Yeah!" *AJ: "Then let's go." (Song: Let's Go.) * (Song ends.) *Rupert: "So you're taking me and Lucille on an adventure with you guys." *Lucille: "How are we supposed to get to the magical world." *Hilary: "Have no fear, your Axle City guide and adventurous avenger is here. Who's up for an adventure in Axle City." (Kipper nodded.) *Hilary: "Rupert, Lucille. You guys coming right?" *Both: "Uh Yeah!" *Jackson: "I wish we could but, Jordan and I have to go shopping later." *Lily: "Yeah! We can't go either. Ryan and I have some decorating to do." *Ryan: "Has to be done." *Gina: "And Connor and I have the food to plan out." *AJ: "Looks like it's just us." *Hilary: "Yeah! More adventuring for us, you guys. Okay let's go!" *AJ: "Make the wish, Hilary." *Hilary: "I wish we could go to Axle City. I wish we could go to Axle City. I wish we could go to Axle City." (In a magic sparkle, Rupert, Lucille and Hilary arrived at the Monster Dome where a big race is happening.) *Rupert: "Wow!" *Lucille: "Is this the Monster Dome?" *Hilary: "Yep! It means we're here in Axle City." * Category:Blog posts